films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Granpuff
Granpuff is the 1st episode of the 4th Season and the 79th episode of the series. It aired in the US on the Shining Time Station episode 2nd Chances in 1994. In that/this episode, Thomas tells the Story of Duke and what happened to him after his Railway closed. Plot It was a cold wintery night on the Island of Sodor and the Howling Wind keeps the Engines in the Shed awake. Toby decides that what the Engines need is to listen to a story. Duck chimes in that the Story must have a happy ending. Thomas tells the Others a story his driver had told him recently about Duke: Once Upon a Time, there were 3 Engines who lived on their Own Railway. Their names were Duke, Stuart, and Falcon. Duke was the Oldest of the 3 and had been named after the Duke of Sodor. Duke felt very proud of that/this and decided it was his responsibility to keep the Younger Engines in line. While other engines came and went, Duke outlasted all of them. Stuart and Falcon gave Duke the Nickname "Granpuff" and were very fond of him, but do/did sometimes tire of his bossiness and would occasionally tease him. Duke warns Stuart and Falcon that if they don't behave they would/could end up like Smudger. Stuart and Falcon are curious about Smudger, so Duke tells them about him. Smudger was a showoff, who ran roughly and often derailed, spilling his loads. Duke tried to warn Smudger, but Smudger simply don't/didn't care and laughed at Duke. But he quickly stopped laughing when the Manager told Smudger he was going to be useful 1 way or another. Smudger don't/didn't laugh at that and from then on, the Only running Smudger does/did was running as a generator behind the Shed. He never went on the Rails again. Stuart and Falcon began behaving better and all 3 remained friends for years. However, that/this all ended when hard times came. The Mines that the engines depended on for work closed and the Railway soon followed. As a result, the Engines were all put up for sale. Stuart and Falcon were bought together, but no one wanted to buy an old engine like Duke. Stuart and Falcon promise Granpuff they'll find another railway for him to run on. Duke's crew oiled and greased him 1 last time, then put him to sleep snugly in his shed and bid him a last/final goodbye as they had to leave to find new jobs. Duke then went to sleep, waiting for the Day he would be able to run again. Years went by and torrents of rain washed soil down from the Mountains and Countryside grew over the Shed. No one would know from looking that a small shed was there, let alone an engine asleep inside. Percy was upset and tells Thomas that his story doesn't have a happy ending. Thomas tells Percy that there is, but the Ending will have to wait for another night. Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Toby (Voiced By Bill Farmer) *Duck (Voiced By Ed Wynn) *Duke (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Keith Wickham as Falcon (debut) *Lewis McCleod as Stuart (debut) *Bob Saker as Smudger (debut) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Sir Robert Norramby (indirectly mentioned) *Other Mid Sodor Railway Engines (indirectly mentioned) Locations *Tidmouth Sheds *Sodor Gold Company *Skarloey *Rheneas *Glennock *Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry *Rheneas Viaduct *Arlesdale *Skarloey Railway Mountain Line Notes *The Chinese Version of that/this episode credits George Carlin as the Narrator and the Hindi Narration credits Michael Angelis. *That/This Episode is based on the Story of the Same Name from The Railway Series book, Duke the Lost Engine. *That/This episode marks the 1st and only appearance of Smudger to date, who replaces No. 2's role from the Railway Series Story. *That's/This is the 1st episode to be narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Bohuslav Kalva in the Czech Republic. *That/This marks the 1st and only mention of the Other Mid Sodor Engines in the Television Series. *In Ben Small Version, "There names were Duke, Stuart and Falcon" and "Whenever they did anything that Duke thought wrong, he would say", in Keith Wickham Version, "That would never suit his grace" is heard. *In Ben Small version, when Thomas said "On their own little railway" the Music is heard. *Most of the Whistle Sounds were heard in the UK and the US and International Versions. *A foreshadow to Sleeping Beauty is made in that/this episode. In Other Languages Gallery File:GranpuffUKtitlecard.png|UK title card File:GranpuffUStitlecard.png|US title card File:GranpuffSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:GranpuffWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:GranpuffFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:GranpuffFrenchTitleCard.png|French Title Card File:Granpuff1.png File:Granpuff2.png File:Granpuff3.png|Toby File:Granpuff4.png|Percy File:Granpuff5.png|Duck (NOTE: his face mask is cracked next to his eye) File:Granpuff6.png|Thomas File:Granpuff7.png|Henry File:Granpuff8.png File:Granpuff9.png File:Granpuff10.png File:Granpuff11.png|Duke File:Granpuff12.png|Stuart File:Granpuff13.png|Falcon File:Granpuff14.png File:Granpuff15.png File:Granpuff16.png File:Granpuff17.png File:Granpuff18.png File:Granpuff19.png File:Granpuff20.png File:Granpuff21.png File:Granpuff22.png File:Granpuff23.png File:Granpuff24.png File:Granpuff25.png File:Granpuff26.png File:Granpuff27.png|Duke and Stuart File:Granpuff28.png File:Granpuff29.png File:Granpuff30.png|Stuart and Falcon File:Granpuff31.png File:Granpuff32.png File:Granpuff33.png File:Granpuff34.png|Smudger File:Granpuff35.png File:Granpuff36.png File:Granpuff37.png File:Granpuff38.png File:Granpuff39.png File:Granpuff40.png File:Granpuff41.png File:Granpuff42.png File:Granpuff43.png File:Granpuff44.png File:Granpuff45.png File:Granpuff46.png File:Granpuff47.png File:Granpuff48.png File:Granpuff49.png|Gunpowder wagon File:Granpuff50.png File:Granpuff51.png|Smudger the generator File:Granpuff52.png File:Granpuff53.png File:Granpuff54.png File:Granpuff55.png File:Granpuff56.png|Stuart on the viaduct File:Granpuff57.png File:Granpuff58.png File:Granpuff59.png|Sodor Gold Company File:Granpuff60.png File:Granpuff61.png File:Granpuff62.png File:Granpuff63.png File:Granpuff64.png File:Granpuff65.png File:Granpuff66.png File:Granpuff67.png File:Granpuff68.png File:Granpuff69.png File:Granpuff70.png File:Granpuff71.png File:Granpuff72.png File:Granpuff73.png File:Granpuff74.png File:Granpuff75.png File:Granpuff76.png File:Granpuff77.png File:Granpuff78.png File:Granpuff79.png File:Granpuff80.png File:Granpuff81.png File:Granpuff82.png File:Granpuff83.png File:Granpuff84.png File:Granpuff85.jpg File:Granpuff86.jpg File:Granpuff87.jpg File:Granpuff88.png|Duke with Falcon's cross face File:Granpuff89.png File:Granpuff90.png File:Granpuff91.jpg File:Granpuff92.png File:Granpuff93.png File:Granpuff94.png File:Granpuff95.png File:Granpuff96.jpg File:Granpuff97.png File:Granpuff98.png File:Granpuff99.png File:Granpuff100.png File:GranpuffDeletedScene.jpg|Deleted scene File:GranpuffDeletedScene.gif|Edited scene Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1994 television episodes Category:1990s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Granpuff And Other Thomas Stories (1995, US) Category:Granpuff And Other Thomas Stories (February 21, 1995) Full Category:The Diseasel (1998, US) Category:The Diseasel (June 16, 1998) Full